


Watchpoint Comms

by Mewr11



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewr11/pseuds/Mewr11
Summary: Imagine a world in which Overwatch manages to use its comms channel for work-related purposes.Well, mostly. It *is* a group chat, after all.





	Watchpoint Comms

**Athena** :

**Secure transmission channel activated.**

**Channel 'General Communications' opened by User 'Winston'**

**User 'Tracer' authorized to post in Channel**

**User 'Mercy' authorized to post in Channel**

**User 'Torbjörn' authorized to post in Channel**

**User 'Genji' authorized to post in Channel**

**User 'Reinhardt' authorized to post in Channel**

**User 'McCree' authorized to post in Channel**

**Winston** : Alright, general comms are up. This channel is for anything you deem interesting and/or important enough for at least half of Overwatch to be aware of. The other channel is for emergencies only, and will be moderated by Athena. Anything she doesn't deem an emergency will be automatically redirected here. For anything that less than half of Overwatch needs to be aware of, please use conference calls. I don't want this needlessly cluttered.

**Winston** : With that out of the way, Welcome back everyone!

**Tracer** : Cheers, Luvs!

**McCree** : Howdy

**Genji** : It certainly has been far too long.

**Genji** : While I hate to be the one to cast rain over this reunion, I do notice that there are only seven links into this channel. Is this all that's left of... us?

**Winston** : Well, that depends what you mean by 'Us'. The recall went out to roughly thirty operatives and scientist with whom I still have means of contacting. The six of you are the only ones who have responded as of yet. Given... everything, I do not blame the others for their lack of communication

**Torbjörn** : To be clear, my response was in no way a signing on to whatever you have planned. I merely wanted to listen to what it was you were doing.

**Winston** : Understood.

**Reinhardt** : Mine was.

**Tracer** : I'm with you through and through, big guy!

**Genji** : Personally, I side more with Torb's caution.

**McCree** : I'd love to join y'all, but before I can, I've some business to take care of. Rest assured that I'll be around if you need me, though.

**Winston** : Thank you. All of you. Reinhardt, Tracer, I'm currently operationg out of Watchpoint:Gibraltar. Let's meet up here and figure out where we're going from there.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. I finally made a group chat fic. As I said in the description, I'm going more for a comms channel-level of professionalism for this as opposed to the more traditional 'memes be dreams' style that seems to be everywhere. That may or may not be because I don't understand memes at all.
> 
> Anyways, I make no promises as to when this updates, but the next chapter should be set roughly 12 hours after this one. As with any work here on AO3, comments are always appreciated, especially constructed criticism. I'm new to this, so some of you are bound to have ideas on how I could improve :)


End file.
